Lizardfolk
For millennia, the lizardfolk of the continent of Xhaan lived in small separate villages deep within the jungles. They were constantly preyed upon by the Orcish tribes which dominated the central jungles of the continent, keeping their numbers small and communities isolated. This all changed nearly seven millenia ago when a race of beings appeared amongst the lizardfolk tribes, offering them guidance and protection. Very little is recorded about these people, but mosaics found throughout ruined lizardfolk temple-cities depict them as being made of light and warmth, descending from the heavens. These entities bonded with some of the lizardfolk, fusing their souls together. The coming of these Ancient Ones, as the lizardfolk came to call them, heralded a golden age for their empire. United through the shared consciousness of the Ancient Ones, the lizardfolk tribes coordinated a great war against the orcish tribes and other races which had preyed upon them. From these wars, the lizardfolk created the Sareshi Empire. Under the guidance of the Ancient Ones, and their most revered priest, Saresh, the lizardfolk created a number of temple cities dedicated to their benevolent masters and their majesty. The Ancient Ones gave the lizardfolk many things, including the knowledge of how to build great wonders of architecture, as well as shaping their society which eventually lead to a caste system of selective breeding, which resulted in the creation of the greenscales and blackscales, as well as the whitescales who became chosen amongst the tribes to be bonded with one of the illuminated Ancient Ones. The Sareshi Empire flourished for nearly 4000 years, but with the coming of the Elves to Xhaan, the empire struggled to hold itself together with constant fighting at its borders and raids from both sides of their precious temple cities for metal wealth and supplies. However, the death blow was struck with the sudden and mysterious disappearance of the Ancient Ones. Across the empire, Whitescales died instantly, and without the connection granted by the Ancient Ones' telepathic shared consciousness, communication throughout the empire ceased. The tribes quickly reverted in large part to their isolated ways, with very few large cities surviving the chaos of the empire's fall. Still, they survived, delving deeper into the jungles of Xhaan, finding hidden places to settle and savagely defending what little territory they had from outsiders. The lizardfolk still tell tales of the Ancient Ones and of their empire now long gone. Some elders even say that one day they will return, while others, considered quite mad by most, say they already have. Lizardfolk are a very primal and savage race that live in tribal structures throughout the wetlands and jungles of the Misty Continent. Being superstitious they will often serve other more powerful creatures treating them as divine figures. If for any reason that belief falls into question they will test that creature's power and if found wanting will destroy them for having mislead the tribe. This same ability to question, and challenge the world around them can cause some lizardfolk to stray from their tribes and seek to understand the races beyond their swamps. Play a Lizardfolk if you want... *to be a member of a primitive tribal culture, that dislikes outsiders. *to be a reptilian creature that can often be cruel or savage. *to be a character that is at home in the swamp. *To be a member of a race that favors the Barbarian, Fighter, Ranger, Rogue, and Warden classes. Physical Qualities Lizardfolk are bipedal reptiles that have a humanoid body shape. Their appearance can vary greatly from one individual to the next. For example, some lizardfolk may have heads shaped like crocodiles or other lizards, while others may resemble snakes or skinks. Head adornments can vary greatly as well, ranging from bony ridges to membranous crests. All lizardfolk have tails that are thick and supply balance, as well as providing a natural weapon. Lizardfolk come in a variaty of shades of color, though the most common are known as Greenscales and Blackscales. Greenscales universally have scales of some shade of green ranging from very bright to very dark. Blackscales are not necessarily black, some are very dark shades of blue or purple; they gain their name from their appearance from a distance. Average Height: 6’2” – 7’2” Average Weight: 220-300 lb. Roleplaying a Lizardfolk Though Lizardfolk can be quite trusting and friendly, they tend to start all relationships with those they consider outsiders from a stance of cautious distance. They also tend to react savagely to stress or danger, which can cause violent outbursts at inappropriate times. Lizardfolk are territorial by nature, and so they become very possessive of their belongings and will quickly defend them if they feel they are in danger or something will try to take it from them. This trait extends not only to places or objects, but sometimes people or pets. Lizardfolk also tend to be fairly superstitious, and though they do not tend toward the worship of gods they do have a respect for the spirits of the natural world. The only beings Lizardfolk regard as gods are their revered Ancient Ones, and so if led to believe that a person is an Ancient One, they will be quick to serve them for as long as their belief is untested. Lizardfolk are naturally carnivorous and normally hunt in their surrounding swamps to eat. They will eat any sort of meat they find, even going so far as to eat their own kind in extreme situations. They prefer their meat fresh and usually take great pleasure in hunting it themselves. While most prefer their food cooked, they are not known for being picky. Lizardfolk names do not vary greatly between genders; most of their names could be considered inherently genderless. Lizardfolk Characteristics: '''Curious, Possessive, Savage, Proud, Superstitious Statistics '''Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity or Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Sareshi Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance Reptile: '''Reptiles are cold blooded creatures that lay eggs. You are considered a reptile for the purposes of effects related to creature origin. '''Enduring Breath: You can hold your breath for 10 rounds (rather than 5 rounds) before you need to make endurance checks. Swamp Walk: ''' You ignore difficult terrain caused by bog, mud, or shallow water. '''Saurian Nature: '''While partially civilized, you still feel the call of your animal blood. At the time of character creation, choose either Nature or Stealth. You receive a +2 racial bonus to your chosen skill. Racial Feats '''Lizardfolk Blackscale Feat Requirement: Lizardfolk You are one of the Lizardfolk Blackscales; bred to be brutish and strong warriors of the Lizardfolk tribes. You gain a +5 feat bonus to Strength checks and Strength-based skill checks, but you take a -5 penalty to Intelligence checks and Intelligence-based skill checks. You also gain a +2 bonus to melee damage rolls. Hardened Scales Requirement: Lizardfolk You gain a +1 racial bonus to your AC defense. Lizardfolk Weapon Training Requirement: Lizardfolk You gain proficiency and a +2 bonus to damage rolls with spears and maces. Poison Saliva Requirement: Lizardfolk You gain the Poison Saliva power. Poison Saliva Lizardfolk Racial Power Your saliva is poisonous, allowing you to use it to coat your weapons to deadly effect. Encounter * Poison, Weapon Minor Action Target One held weapon Effect: The next attack made with the weapon deals an additional 1d6'' poison damage. Special: The poison damage increases to 2d6 at 11th level and to 3d6 at 21st level. '''Lizardfolk Weapon Mastery' Requirement: Lizardfolk, 11th level Your treat all spears and maces as high crit weapons.